


Ni un pelo de tonto

by tulique



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 09:53:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2146329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tulique/pseuds/tulique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daiki descubre dos cosas: 1) Kise se depila 2) Eso, a Satsuki, le gusta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ni un pelo de tonto

Que Daiki no se preocupe ni un poco al ver cómo Satsuki mira embobada la tele es normal. Lo es. Ella es de esa gente que vive la ficción y siente lo mismo que los personajes, aunque nunca haya experimentado ni por casualidad nada parecido en su vida (hasta donde Daiki sabe, a Satsuki nunca la abdujeron los aliens ni la mataron los nazis). Hasta ahí bien. Satsuki es Miss Empatía y eso no es algo que a Daiki le desagrade, ni mucho menos.

El problema es  _quién_  está en la pantalla.

—Kise… —murmura Daiki con asco.

—Hay que ver lo buen actor que es Ki-chan, ¿eh? —Satsuki no suelta el mando ni por asomo, no vaya a ser que Daiki vaya a cambiar de canal.

(No sería la primera vez)

Kise pudo haber sido una amenaza para Daiki cuando ambos jugaban al baloncesto, sí, pero fuera de la cancha no da pie a la preocupación. Es más o menos guapo, eso Daiki no lo va a negar, y en Teikou estuvo un poco resentido porque todas las chicas se centraban en Kise y no en él. Vale. Daiki no es rencoroso y no odiaría al pobre chico por algo así.

Pero que ahora, años después, esté logrando (involuntariamente) que Satsuki se babee es un ultraje. ¡Maldito Kise! Dando la brasa hasta cuando ni está presente.

Para colmo, en la serie esa en la que sale, es el chico encargado de limpiar la piscina de la protagonista. ¿Que qué significa eso? Que hay tropecientos planos de Kise sin camiseta, pantalones cortos y demás chorradas que hacen que el horno de Satsuki sí esté para bollos.

—No sé cómo a las mujeres os puede gustar un tipo que se depila las piernas —Daiki, que si algo es, es  _masculino_ , se hurga la nariz—. Es como que te guste un niño de siete años.

La reacción normal de una persona cuerda sería asentir con vigor y darle la razón a Daiki. Puntos extra si encima dice  _sí, sí, es lamentable el estado de la sociedad actual_.

Sin embargo, Satsuki demuestra que la cordura y ella se han divorciado hace tiempo. ¿Cómo? Riéndose.

Se ríe y —probablemente— no de Kise y sus piernas calvas, sino de Daiki.

—Dai-chan, no me digas que estás celoso de Ki-chan.

—¿Celoso de Kise? ¡Ja!

—Si te sirve de algo, solo estoy orgullosa de Ki-chan. Ha llegado muy lejos, ¿no crees? —Satsuki se acurruca al lado de Daiki— Y aunque no lo creas, a muchas chicas les gustan los hombres que no parecen osos.

_Daiki no parece un oso._

* * *

Daiki no parece un oso y tampoco tiene intención de ser un Kise de la vida. Claro que no.

Aun así, coge la cuchilla rosa de Satsuki y la observa con detenimiento. Podría usar su cuchilla de afeitar, claro que sí, pero algo le dice que si la llegase a utilizar, su pierna se convertiría en una charcutería. No es plan.

La cuchilla rosa, en cambio, ya está diseñada para la piel suave y tersa de chicas como Satsuki. A Daiki no debería hacerle daño.

Busca por todo el baño alguna crema o  _algo_  para que la cuchilla no actúe como un arado por tierra castigada por la sequía. Su crema de afeitar será un poco excesiva, ¿no? Se tendrá que conformar con el gel de ducha. Echa un poco, cerrando los ojos ante el contacto frío del gel en su piel, y pasa la cuchilla rosa.

No hay problema. Perfecto.

Daiki se sienta en la ducha para mayor comodidad, aunque siente que esta es una de esas ocasiones en la que su altura es una desventaja. ¿Cómo hará Satsuki para depilarse?

Kise fijo que va a una de esas clínicas donde matan los pelos con rayos láser. Qué listo.

Sigue pasando la cuchilla, mojándola con agua de vez en cuando y viendo cómo los pelillos —o pelacos, en su caso— bailan hacia el sumidero. Cómo no, una masa de pelambrera azul oscuro lo atasca y Daiki tiene que retirar los pelos mojados por tandas para que el agua pueda correr y no se inunde el baño.

—Qué asco… —protesta y lanza los tapones de pelo al suelo. Ya limpiará luego.

Ahora tiene que concentrarse en dejar sus piernas sin pelos. No porque quiera imitar a Kise,  _no_ , sino para demostrarle a esa dichosa Satsuki que no es un oso.

Se echa agua en las piernas y  _lo ve_. Ve su piel tal cual, en su estado  _verdadero_  y puro. Pasa una mano y la suavidad de sus piernas lo deslumbran y le hacen enamorarse un poco de sí mismo. Vale, no eran  _tan suaves_  como las de Satsuki, pero eso es porque ella es la suavidad en persona.

Sale de la ducha, recoge los pelos tirados por el suelo, y hace una salida triunfal del cuarto de baño. Daiki está ideal y se siente el rey del mundo. ¡El rey! Ni Kise ni sus cremas de baba de caracol podrían hacerle frente en cuanto a  _belleza_  respecta.

Daiki se siente precioso.

Le empiezan a salir reguerillos de sangre por toda la pierna, como si le acabasen de lanzar un millar de minibalas, y no sabe qué hacer. Que se había cortado alguna que otra vez afeitándose la barba mañanera, sí, pero eso directamente es una masacre. Ya no volverá a reírse de Satsuki por encerrarse en el baño ocho horas para echarse potingues, maquillarse y esas cosas que hace ella. La respeta desde lo más profundo de su ser.

Para Satsuki, sin embargo, eso de “respeto” es un concepto desconocido. Por eso cuando ve a Daiki con los brazos en jarra, con la camiseta del pijama y una toalla tapando sus partes nobles, se empieza a reír como una loca. Como lo que es, vamos.

—¡DAIKI, MADRE MÍA!

Y se sigue riendo porque, claro,  Kise es un “bomboncito” y “muy admirable”, pero Daiki da risa.

—Satsuki,  _para_.

—¡Ay, pero mira que eres tonto! —Satsuki se seca las lágrimas, porque sí, está llorando. Y no de orgullo, precisamente— No te creía tan celoso.

—¿Quién está celoso? Satsuki, déjate de tonterías.

—Si es que no tienes remedio —Satsuki se pone de puntillas, sin mirar las piernas de su novio, y le da un beso en la mejilla.

Daiki vuelve con dignidad a su cuarto y piensa en lo que ha hecho.


End file.
